


There You'll Be

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Schmoop, Sentimental, Shippy, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: 💗 Brian and Justin helping one another and loving each other, always. 💗 Some ultra schmoopy sentimental shippyness for your Valentine's Day. 💗Song by Faith HillVidder: WendyNew vid in 2021.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	There You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> For Nancy, my loyal YouTube subscriber who suggested the song.
> 
> This vid is one of the most sentimental, shippy things I've made in a long time. I mean, the song is by _Faith Hill_ for goodness sake. It's basically the polar opposite of my previous vid, which had no sentimentality at all. LOL. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

YouTube direct link: <https://youtu.be/QpI9HYLmSpE>


End file.
